Love in the Shape of Music
by Neko-Chan NyaNya
Summary: Mikuo loves everything about him. His pink hair, his amazing voice, his handsome face. And they haven't even met. He's so far away even when the guy of his dreams is so close. How else to get closer to the one he loves? Maybe his own amazing voice is all he needs to close the gap between them and even achieve a dream. LuMi.
1. Song 1: Introduction

**A/U:** Hi readers of the world. It's been a while but as you can see this is not a Naruto fanfiction for once. It's Japan's famous Vocaloid...genderbent version to be exact. I'm a yaoi author so sorry if you prefer reading Luka and Mikuo rather than Luki and Mikuo. Curious about the updates to the Naruto stores? Being honest I do want to update them but I have no clue when. You guys are very loyal if you're still waiting for their updates and I love you for that. Anyway let's get off the subject of Naruto and into the world of the Vocaloid. If you know about them then I hope you enjoy. If you don't, why not give it a try? You might likw it hehe well without further ado I present you the story =^._.^=

* * *

_I understand you better than anyone else does, so just open yourself up completely to me, and let's search for the meaning of our existence together._

An average sized sixteen year old boy with brilliant blue hair sang to the bristles of his brush. 6:19 a.m. read the clock and Mikuo sung at the top of his lungs, filling the Hatsune residence with his gifted voice. Twirling around his room and dancing his black school pants, Mikuo jerked his head over to the poster that hung neatly on the back of his white wooded door. The tealette allowed his mind to float into a fantasy (One that he had at least fifty-nine times a day...sixty if you count the dreams he has during the night.)

The poster was a picture of popular new teen singing sensation, Luki Megurine. Silky baby pink hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes, muscles of a Greek God (Witnessed by the blue hair during Luki's last concert that he recorded just three nights ago.) That poster was the tealette's most prized possession.

Obsession? No. It's just that the pinkette was the tealette's first love.

Oh how the male Hatsune wished to meet the man he loved in person. To be able to hear the words '_I love you_' or '_You're the only one for me_' escape from Luki's lips to be freed into his own ears. To be held tightly yet ever so gently in those strong arms of his and then to later have those large, wanting hands rub all over his bare skin, sending traces of fire up his spine as those same hands touched and grabbed at his-

"O-oh..." Mikuo snapped out of his thoughts and back into reality, by now Luki's song ended and was well into the next on his playlist which made him frown that it was by a different artist.

_Knock knock knock_

The sound came from the door that was nearly sounded out by the music that was blasting throughout the room. Mikuo went over the desk that sat under the computer and muted the song that was currently playing, saying a 'come in' as he resumed the buttoning up of his white uniform shirt. Upon hearing the answer Mikuo's twin sister, Miku Hatsune walked in with one ridiculously long blue ponytail entering followed by her short and slim body once again followed by another long ponytail. Mikuo sighed at how his sister's ponytail nearly sat on top of his carpet. "Jeez Miku can't you cut your hair that can't be safe." He commented.

Miku stuck her tongue out. "Jeez Mikuo America could hear you loud and clear if it wasn't sleeping right now." She giggled out, hands on her hips with her leek bag slung over her shoulder, clad in her school uniform. Mikuo blushed after realizing how loud he had been. "G-gomen nee-chan..."

"Haha don't be. Now come on or we'll be late!" She walked out the room with her twin tails following suit.

"H-hey wait for me!" Mikuo rushed on his favorite blue tie, grabbed his bag and ran out of his room. Down the stairs, the smell of breakfast favored his nose as he approached the kitchen. "Good-morning mom!" A small lady with lighter blue hair wearing an apron turned around and greeted the tealette with a warm smile. "Why good-morning Mikuo. Miku just left. You want some-"

"Sorry mom no time for breakfast or I'll be late." Mikuo's eyes shot to the window just in time to see the bus approach his stop. "Ah!"He yelled. His arm shot out for a slice of toast with jelly that laid neatly on a plate on the clothed table. He ran over to his mother and with a kiss on the cheek said "See ya when I get back" before rushing out of the door then out of the house.

* * *

The school bell rung as kids slowly made their way inside, the cherry blossoms trees that surrounded the area allowed it's pedals to shed from it's branches creating a beautiful scenery. Almost breathtaking. Mikuo liked the sight of cherry blossom pedals falling, it was one of his reasons for loving to live in Japan. Though his eyes were opened in front of him, the tealette allowed his mind to drift off into a fantasy to be the first to start a series of them for the day, his mind already setting up an auto-pilot for his feet to carry him to class without the use of him being conscious of it.

_There he was, the guy he was searching for - for his whole life. His pink hair blended in so perfectly with the setting sun as the two stood on the roof of the school. The wind blew so gently, playing with the ends of their hair and ruffling up their uniforms. Suddenly Luki turned around feeling the presence of another and then his blue eyes would lock onto blue at last!...The first look. Surprised by his beauty they would stare for a few long moments that felt like eternity before; without saying a word, Luki would slowly make his way over to Mikuo. Mikuo, not believing that this was happening, could only stand there with wide eyes as Luki made his way closer..._

_closer..._

_closer..._

_...Until finally, they were but an inch away from each other. He would gaze into Luki's eyes as Luki did the same, his breath caught in his throat. As if he knew what the pinkette was saying mentally, Mikuo allowed his eyes to drift close. His ears strengthened from the lack of the sense to hear the rustling of clothes in front of him. Soon he felt two large hands that he imagined countless times gently rest on his shoulders and a gentle warm breath ghost past his lips. Finally the moment that he's waited for. _

_The moment that will seal the fate of he and Luki and start a new chapter in his life as Mr. Megurine..._

"Watch out!"

"Huh?" But he reacted too late and came in contact with a wall, being caught off guard by it causing him to fall onto his butt. "Owww..." He rubbed at his head then rubbed at his butt after feeling it to be a little sore from the fall. Peaking an eye open he saw a hand outstretched for him then, traveling up the arm and past the white sleeved shoulder to see a pink haired boy hiding behind dark black shades. "Are you okay?" The boy asked, concern in his voice. Mikuo just stared at the mysterious kid. Baby pink strands. The muscles on his arms and the voice pattern seemed very similar to..._him_. If only he wasn't wearing those damn shades...

"Um...excuse me?"

Mikuo snapped out of thought. "Uh...yes?"

"Are you okay? I saw you hit the wall. How is your head?"

Well it's nice to see that not all teens nowadays would act like heartless pricks and just walk past a fellow colleague. "U-um...oh my head? Uh..." He felt over the spot that made contact. "It's a bit tender but nothing to get worked up over." Mikuo realized that the boy still had his hand out and gladly took it, the pink haired student helping him back to his feet. "Thank-you." He smiled.

The student smiled back. _Wow...he has nice teeth_ Mikuo thought and he was sure that the boy's eyes would've made him looked even more handsome if the shades weren't in the way. "You're welcome. It was only the right thing afterall. Anyway I guess I should get going. Be more careful okay?" With a spin on his feel he started to walk off in the opposite direction but then stopped, looking back at Mikuo before walking back over to the shorter male. "Actually...I'm new to this school. Can you tell me where room..." He paused and took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and skimmed through it's contents. "...Where room 157 is?"

157? "Um...you can follow me if you'd like. I'm in the same class."

The pink haired boy smiled upon hearing that and nodded his head. "Okay. Lead the way then um..." Though his eyes were covered, Mikuo could tell that his face was curious for a name and in return gave another sweet smile. "Mikuo...Mikuo Hatsune." Quickly forgetting to ask a name back, Mikuo began down the hallway with Luki following next to him, the halls becoming less crowded as the countdown to class neared. "So um...what brings you to this school?" Mikuo asked just to break the silence between them. Of course there were a few others in the hall but it felt as if it was just them since they kinda only knew each other.

"Well it was decided by my parents and a few others that I would stay here for a while. Work hasn't made it possible for me to have a regular education."

"Really? How come? What do your parents do?"

"Oh well it's not what my parents do but what I -" His eyes made contact with the sign that read "Room 157" above the door. "Is this our class?"

Mikuo stopped mid-step and looked over to the sign as well, blushing that he almost walked past the class when he was the one showing the new kid where the classroom was, not the other way around. "G-gomen..." Mikuo smiled embarrassingly.

"No no it's fine. Thank-you for showing me the way." Luki walked over and opened the door, holding it open for Mikuo to walk in first.

_And people said chivalry was dead..._

"Thanks." The tealette walked his way inside with Luki following behind him just in time before the bell rung to start classes. "Oh good you two made it just in time." Striking a pose with her ruler, the female teacher pointed over to the vacant seat that was Mikuo's. "Hurry my young pupil I must make introductions and then get this party started!" She gave an energetic smile to which Mikuo responded "Yes Ms. Kasane." before taking his seat in the middle of the class, carefully resting his things under his desk. Luki sat in front of the board, scanning over is new class.

"Alllllrighty then listen class."

But like chatty teenagers do, everyone continued talking...

"Class."

(Talking)

"Guys..."

(Talking)

Teto Kasane sighed. She inhaled deeply and looked straight out, staring blackly at the wall opposite to her before suddenly launching her ruler to get stuck in the back of the class wall to join two others, the latest ruler taking off a male student's hat and popping a female student's hair tie, her long green strands falling down her back.

(Quiet)

"Great!" She smiled cheerfully. "Now as I was saying." Teto took another ruler from her desk drawer and pointed it over to the boy who patiently stood at the front. "Today we gained yet another student for Teto's marvelous class!" The bubbly teacher drew back her ruler. "Please introduce yourself."

With the class quieted down by Kasane's frightening actions and all eyes now on him, the boy stepped forward, two fingers on his glasses before he slowly slid them off his face revealing his sparkling blue eyes that exposed his handsome face to the world. "My name is Luki Megurine." The pinkette bowed before the class. "Please take care of me from now on."

Upon unbelievable sight, the class erupted in a series of feminine shrieks of joy and even more feminine screams of orgasmic pleasure. The guys of the class had to cover their ears just to keep the blood in from the deafly cries. Luki only smiled at everyone as the girls desperately tried to make their way for him, to which Teto skillfully and happily fended them off with her mighty ruler. "Now now class calm down." She said in a relaxed voice as if she was used to such a thing like this happening everyday.

Even with all of the commotion going on Mikuo could do nothing but stare at the pinkette standing a mere few steps away from him. His eyes refused to blink for fear that if this was yet another fantasy that he would wake up from it. The guy that he fell in love with despite actually meeting him was in his class...to start school with him from then on...in his class... "A-am I dreaming?" Mikuo pinched himself...

_Nope...I'm very much awake...Or I died from that collision...and went to a world much sweeter than heaven..._

* * *

Wow I'm a bit rusty...but anyway how was it? Should I continue on? Or maybe take it off the site? I'll let the reviews decide that for me. Hope you enjoyed =^. .^=


	2. Song 2: Operation-Sign Me Up!

A/U: Sorry about the wait. School work and personal life keep me occupied from updating stories as quickly as I hope I could. If you can be patient with me though, chapters will be uploaded sooner or later. Thank-you for understanding =^._.^=

* * *

Finally with the class calmed down from the earlier uproar of having Japan's superstar being in their school, the lesson was able to start as everyone jotted down notes that Ms. Kasane wrote on the board. Among the calmed students there were a few who were still restless over the exciting thought.

Mikuo was among those few...why?...Well because the pink headed hottie was assigned a seat right next to the blue headed cutie. Now what were the chances of his first love not only attending the same school as himself but also having a seat next to him in a class of twenty-four? That's some pretty good luck.

Who knew with the countless number of times Mikuo had either fallen on his ass or ran into a wall during his life so far.

The tealette struggled to pay attention in Teito's class, his eyes somehow always finding their way back to the clock on the wall that sat above the classroom door. He tried to wait patiently for the bell to ring to signal his chance to get to know his greatest love even more than he already did. It seemed like father time was against him as every time he looked back at the clock only a minute would go by. "Ugghhh..." Mikuo groaned to himself as his head slowly lowered his face onto the desk.

'Zoom' went a pencil that flew past Mikuo's face, threatening to mess up the boy's cute thin curl that sat atop his head. At that Mikuo immediately picked his head up to find a curly pink haired Teito smiling ever so cheerfully yet creepily at him. "Mr. Hastune you should know not to put your head down in my class." she grinned before going back to her writing. Mikuo just gulped and took her warning into mind.

He guessed sleeping the time by wasn't really the best choice to do at that moment.

Mikuo looked over to Luki curious as to whether or not he was paying attention to his new (crazy) teacher's lesson. Though Luki said that he wasn't able to participate in school a lot he seemed like a hard working student, the page in his notebook being filled with notes and equations while the person next to him (and most of the other students) had pages filled with scribbles and doodles. Well it's good to see that the guy of his dreams was serious when it came to schoolwork and whoa whoa...were those glasses on his face?

Mikuo couldn't help but stare now. The guy sure knew how to make a simple pair of black frames look unbelievably hot...

_Mikuo rose his hand, speaking out a "sensei" to get his teacher's attention to which Teito turned around to address his question. "Yes?" she asked._

_"May I go to the bathroom?"_

_Teito giving another one of her bubbly smiles replied, "Sure why not. Hurry back though."_

_The tealette rose from his seat and walked out of the classroom, guiding his feet to the men's bathroom. He walked in front of the mirror and looked at himself, examining the fine details of his face and sighing, displeased. "Luki woukd never go for a guy like me. I'm not good enough for him." He thought out loud._

_"Is that what you think?" Startled by the voice, Mikuo turned around and was greeted by his pink haired crush standing at the entryway of the bathroom. So lost in thought he didn't even hear his coming in and just stared. _

_"Is that what you think?" He asked again. Mikuo just looked down at his white shoes pointing a bit inward. "...Y...yes..."_

_Luki frowned a little as he walked toward the other, getting close enough to reach out and raise Mikuo's head to look at him. Mikuo stared confused at Luki's lips, hard for him to make eye contact at such a close range. Opening his mouth to try and speak, they were immediately closed by Luki's warm lips. "Mm!..." He squeaked into the other's mouth, no amount of effort put into pushing him away, his eyes drifting half shut as he slowly was caught in the moment of his first kiss. Soon Luki pulled away to resume looking at Mikuo who appeared to be in a daze, a dark blush on his pale cheeks and his lips slightly parted. _

_"Do you still think that I would never fall for you?"_

_Mikuo didn't know how to answer verbally, still caught up in the kiss so instead, he shook his head indicating a no. Luki smiled. "Good. Because I already did." At that, the pinkette leaned in again ready to steal yet another kiss..._

"Hatsune..."

Mikuo jumped out of yet another thought by his teacher's voice; being called like that making his peers turn around and stare at him. Mikuo sunk in his chair. "Y-yes Sensei?" Teto just drummed her fingers on her arm with her happy expression in place. "I understand that classes aren't the places that teenagers of your age would love to be in so to pass the time, you day-dream. Trust me, I would love to be daydreaming about the many different and yummy flavors of bread half of the time of the day. But daydreaming isn't going to get you a passing grade in my class. Please pay attention. The school just bought a new supply of rulers and protractors, I don't wanna have to start using them already." With that, she spun on her merry heel to face the blackboard and resumed writing down notes for the students to copy.

Mikuo sighed happy to be let off the hook for that so easily. After all, he didn't want to be the first one to try out those new rulers and protractors. After all after all, Teto only used the school sharp equipment to throw at students who weren't paying attention in her class.

The tealete glanced to the side of him again to watch Luki take notes studiously. Jeez, Luki was being more of a role-model for Mikuo and the guy just started school that day! Feeling like bit of a slacker, Mikuo turned to face the front picking up his pencil and going to start the day's notes, motivational thanks to Luki until-

RIIIINNNGGG!

"Hm...I guess introductions put us a little bit behind schedual...oh well. Anyway that's it class, enjoy your day. Page whatever is for homework tonight in your textbooks." Teto gathered her cherished school battle weapons and disappeared behind the door.

As the students packed their things away into shoulder bags and book bags to head for the next period, Mikuo was already thinking of stuff to say to Luki, his things already packed (From lack of work done in Teto's class).

"Okay...okay...I can do this. I just offer to show him to his next class then as we walk I just ask him some simple things. What he likes and stuff and I tell him some of mine. Yeah...that'll work." Encouraged enough, Mikuo made his way for Luki who had just finished putting his book bag on. "U-um Luki? - Oof!" Until he was harshly shoved aside by a blonde haired girl frantically making her way to Luki, followed by a mob of teenage girls who were also frantically rushing for him.

"Ah!" Mikuo screamed as he jumped out of the way before he could get trampled on to death. Looking up he saw the giant crowd of girls circled around Luki like in one of those press interviews to famous people seen on t.v. "H-hey! This is supposed to be my time with him! Not yours!" The tealette rolled up his sleeves and tried to squeeze past a girl who was on the outside of the circle, to which she responded by pushing Mikuo down to the floor with a "Back off!"

Mikuo looked up, the girls looking like angry sky scrappers from his spot on the ground. "..." He just sighed and picked himself up, dusting his shirt and pants off before grabbing his bag into his hands. There was no way to be alone with Luki at that moment, besides the bell for the next period was going to ring soon.

* * *

"Uggghh..."

"You know groaning like that will get you nothing but weird looks right?"

"Yeah yeah I know I know."

"Good..."

"But what am I going to do sis? Every time I try to speak with him, a flash mob of girls beat me to it!"

(Munch much)

"Sis?..."

(Munch munch)

"...Miku..."

(Munch munch swallow)

"MIKUUU!"

"What?" Miku said, putting shoving another leek hungrily into her mouth. "It's lunchtime and I wanna eat."

Mikuo gave his sister a look. "I know sis but one...you're eating both my AND your share of the leeks and two...you're supposed to be helping me on my love life with Luki!"

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it a love life just yet."

"Miku!"

"Okay okay..." She swallowed another bite of leek, washing it down with some vegetable juice with an 'ah'.

"Okay. So you're problem is that you fear that there can never be alone time with you and Luki inside school. Hm...chances of alone time outside of school considering what he does for a living and who he is seems unlikely too." Miku crossed her legs and placed an elbow on the top one, her chin resting in her palm. "What we need is to get you into something that you and him have in common. A club or activity of some sort. Do you know anything that he's interested in?"

Mikuo looked toward the ceiling of the cafe in thought before bringing his head down and shaking it. "Not a clue. Although with all the concerts and songs and music videos that he has to create, he probably wouldn't even have time to be a member of a club..."

"Yeah you're right..." She resumed her thinking.

Mikuo looked down and sighed once again. _I'll never get to him like this, it'll just be like it was before with me only being able to get close to him from a box _He thought. Becoming depressed by the situation, Mikuo stared off and began to sing a few lyrics from one of the pinkette's hit love songs. He sung softly so as not to attract the attention of his fellow classmates but also with his heart instead of just words with no feeling to them. Miku who was still thinking could do nothing but pay more attention to Mikuo's singing than her plan to help her little brother out. "Mikuo Mikuo...listen you have an amazing singing voice. Anybody would die just to listen to it. But right now if you want me to help you then I need you to stay quiet for a bit so that I can think and - Oh my God! I got it!"

The twin tailed girl flew onto her feet in excitement pulling her brother up with her and dancing around with him, some students caught in their strange acts but Miku being to excited to care. "Oh my holy leek Mikuo I have the perfect plan! A sure fire plan!" She shouted as she threatened to pop Mikuo's head against her B-cupped chest.

"M-Miku...Miku..." The boy gasped against her chest." Miku didn't hear her brother's words but still let go wanting to tell him, her hands firmly on his shoulders as she now shook him. "Mikuo! I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner! Oh my leekness I'm a genius!"

Mikuo pouted wanting his sister to just tell him her oh so amazing plan. He too put his hands on her shoulders to stop her from shaking him, speaking to her in a steady tone "Sis...can I please know why you're so-"

"We're going to make you a singer!"

...Mikuo just stared...

and stared...

and stared...

(Crickets)

"...You know Miku...you should really learn when are the right times to make jokes. This isn't one of them - ow!"

Miku smacked a leek over her brother's head, her expression a annoyed. "Do you honestly think I would say all of this just to make up a joke?" She questioned.

Mikuo rubbed at his head. "It's not like you haven't done it in the past befo - ow!"

Once again, she hit him with the half eaten leek. "...Alright Miku...I'll listen...just please stop hitting me..."

"Hehe good...now...here's what we'll do." Sitting both of them back down and leaning in close, she began to whisper her plan. "After school, we'll head to the music industry in the city, see if they have any auditions going on for Vocaloid. I overheard someone in class talking about how they needed another voice in their group. So if they're any spots for auditions left we'll go and sign you up. After that we'll wait for your appointment, you go in, let them hear your voice and Ta-da! You'll be a Vocaloid just like Luki. SO, you'll not only get to see him more often but you get to be famous too! Sounds good right?"

...(Crickets)...

"What?"

"That's beyond wishful thinking sis...I'm not even close to being good at singing..."

Miku frowned at her brother and raised her now nearly eaten leek. "Don't make me..." She placed her free hand back on her brother's shoulder more calmly. "I know you say that you're not good. I know you feel that you're not good but please believe me and everyone else when we tell you that you have a gift Mikuo. A talent like that only goes to but so many and it shouldn't be wasted on a mirror every morning. It should be shared with the world. Look, I'm not telling you this plan to just get you together with someone but to also help you achieve a dream."

Mikuo looked at his sister and how serious she was being right now. Which was rare because Miku was always childish, only becoming serious when she felt really strongly about something. Though he guessed his sister was right, he was shy and all but did have a deep love and interest in singing.

Especially after Luki came into his life.

The tealette paused for a few moments before saying his answer. "...O...okay...Okay Miku. I believe you. Let's do it."

Miku smiled and hugged her brother happily at the agreement. "Oh Mikuo let's try our best! I'm so excited I even gave this plan a name! It's called Operation: Dreams come true! Hehe!" She giggled.

* * *

"Whoa..." Said Mikuo

"Yeah...whoa..." Said Miku as the twins stared up at the gigantically tall building that had to tower over all the other buildings in the city. School had ended and, like Miku said, the two had went straight for the city to book Mikuo an audition.

"Well..." Miku started for the doors. "Standing out here will only make us miss our opportunity. Let's go inside and cross our fingers."

Despite saying this, Mikuo could only continue to stare at the building. Was the only thing honestly standing between his dream and his love was a simple audition? It was too hard to believe. Oh how Mikuo had only dreamed of a moment like this. An opportunity to change his life.

"Hey Mikuo! You stay there any longer and our plan is ruined!"

"O-oh! C-coming!" Being snapped out of his thoughts he ran after Miku, walking inside past the sliding doors and into the building. Miku whistled at the luxury interior. "Whoa...fancy..."

_It's called being rich..._He thought.

The twins walked up to the front desk where a receptionist sat, typing away at her computer. "Um excuse me?" Miku asked knowing how shy her brother was. The woman pushed her glasses up her nose and continued to type, glancing at the two then back at her computer. "Yes how can I help you?"

Miku held back from saying something rude to the receptionist knowing her brother's future was on the line. How rude that she couldn't stop typing for one second to talk to them. "Well we heard that there were singing auditions for Vocal-"

"Sorry, audition sign-ups are over. There's no more room."

Both Miku and Mikuo's face dropped at the shocking news. "U-um...Are you sure? C-can you please check?"

The receptionist rolled her eyes and moved to a file on her desktop, double clicking and moving the monitor to face the two, scrolling down the list. "See. All full. Sorry but this is a first come, first serve thing. Try again next time if they have another." With that, the lady went back to her typing. Miku became outraged and balled up her fists, slamming her palms onto the front desk after she opened them. "Listen you! My bother here is more talented than any of the idiots on the list. You can squeeze one more onto that thing!"

"M-Miku please calm down." The male tealette tried.

The receptionist glanced at the hot headed Miku. "Yes Miss I suggest that you listen to your brother before I call security and prevent you or him from ever auditioning for anything ever again."

Mikuo gently grabbed Miku's arms and tugged it towards him. "It's fine Miku. Come on let's just go." The tealette tried to hide the disappointment in his voice to convince Miku that it was alright. She picked up on it but knew that it wouldn't do her brother any good to ruin all of the chances in his life. Hesitantly she followed her brother towards the exit.

Mikuo looked at the ground, still clinging to his sister's arm. "...I'm sorry that the plan didn't work..."

Miku shook her head. "No no Mikuo...I should be sorry. I got us so excited. I should've expected this to-"

**Margaret to room 103. Margaret to room 103 please.**

Miku heard a loud and annoyed sigh behind her and turned around. The Margaret mentioned on the PA system being the receptionist. Walking away from the front of the computer and away from the desk, the twin-tailed tealette noticed how the receptionist did not log out of her computer, probably expecting to make a quick visit.

Miku stared at the glowing screen of the computer. The brightness seeming to be calling out to her...tempting her...

...

...

...

"Mikuo...stay here for a second..."

"Huh? What are you doing?" He asked, curious of what was on his sister's mind.

"You'll see." Looking all around for anyone paying attention to her, Miku quickly made her way over to the computer, bending over and going back to the audition file. "Okay then let's see, let's see..."

Mikuo stood over by the sliding doors, very curious as to what his sister was doing by the computer and hoping that the receptionist wouldn't come back in time to see her in the act. Soon Miku was finished and quickly hustled back over to Mikuo. "Go go Mikuo! Out the door!" She said quietly as she shooed him.

Mikuo listened and rushed out, Miku following close behind him. The two stopped rushing and began to walk normally side by side on the street. He noticed how Miku could do nothing but smirk and he just had to know what was making his sister so happy after what just happened. "Miku?"

The older twin giggled next to him. "Hehehe yeees?"

"What did you do?" he asked wearily.

"Ohhh nothing...just got you an audition hehehe..."

Mikuo raised an eyebrow at that, remembering how the woman said that there were no more spots. "How did you do that. She said that it was fi-" and then it hit him. "Miku...you didn't..."

Miku giggled even more, a wide grin on her face that she couldn't even think about getting rid of. "Oooh yes I did tehe."

Mikuo sighed and covered his face. "I can't believe you..." He smiled behind his hand. Oh how he felt so grateful o have a sister like her at times like this.

"Hehehe love you too bro." She slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him down to her height, the two grinning all the way home.

* * *

Hehe fun fact: I cosplay Miku. I would so do this too if Mikuo was my brother :D. Hope you enjoyed =^._.^=


	3. Song 3: Audition Day

A/N: Sorry guys, if any of you are still following me from the start I greatly appreciate it. Life is always keeping busy buzzy as a bee...

* * *

Soon after the twins did their sneaky sneak-in of Mikuo's name onto the audition sheet, the short haired tealette received a letter in the mail which gave him all of the details of the time and date of his audition. If there was ever a way for a man to squeal and jump around and still be considered a man, Mikuo found that way. The excited tealette stared at the black inked paper, the thoughts of his hopes and dreams finally coming true being to much for him to bare that jumping around again was the only way for him to control it.

Hours turned into days...

Days turned into weeks...

Weeks turned into months...

Months turned into years...

...

...

...

...Or at least that's what he thought it felt like.

So much for patience. No, he had actually only been waiting for three days before he once again found himself standing outside of the tall building. _We meet again you and I_ he thought to himself. Mikuo took a breath in an attempt to shake away his nerves before he started off for the front doors but not before being distracted and stopped by the scene next to him. Two large male security guards carrying a young teenage girl out of the building as she thrashed around in their arms yelling "Let go of me! This is my audition time! You're not going to take it away from me!"

Mikuo got a guilty feeling in his stomach, ruining someone else's chance at their dream not being one of his strong points but he refused to give his own chance up. Not now, not when he was so close. Mumbling a sorry too low for the girl to hear (Her obnoxiously loud screaming not helping) he walked through the sliding doors to step inside. "Good-afternoon." A gentle voice greeted him from a different and certainly more prettier blonde woman. From her positon behind the front desk it was only appropriate to assume that she was another receptionist with a bright smile that adorned her face that could lighten up the darkest of rooms. "My name is Anne but I'm well known as sweet Anne, which ever is more comfortable with you. How may I help you?" She finished, giving him her full attention as she waited for him to answer.

Mikuo had to admit it that she was a pretty woman. Looks were certainly to her favor and her nickname said it all.

"Ah..." Snapping out of his thoughts he began to speak. "U-um. Hello. I'm here for an audition for Vocaloid."

"Really?" She said in a surprised voice yet it wasn't directed at Mikuo to offend him. "Okay hold on for just a moment to confirm." She turned to the bright screen of her computer monitor and began scrolling further down and down until she stopped on the current date. "Let's see...Hatsuneee...Mikuo, found ya!" Anne pointed a slender pink nailed finger to the elevator. "You're gonna go up to the fifth floor. Room will be the third one to your right past studio 5B. Just walk down the hallway.

Mikuo couldn't help the large smile that grew on his face. "T-Thank-you so much!" Was said in his most cheerful voice before he started off for the elevators after giving a bow in thanking.

"You're welcome!" Anne waved Mikuo a good-bye followed by a wishing of good fortune.

Once at the elevators the button was pressed and he boarded, the doors closing to finally take him up. _Oh God I can't believe it. I'm actually going to audition at being a singer. I could possibly be a singer...with a famous group...with Luki..._

Mikuo's mind had a field day at the thought, his body shaking with anticipation. Finally reaching his floor and absentmindedly wondering why the elevator didn't _ding_ to alert him that he was without having to look at the doors, he stepped out and made a left to find the hallway that Anne had told him about. Walking down the hallway he soon found himself in front of studio 5B and smiled that he was going the right way. "Okay third room...third room...oh!" His feet stopped once again down the hallway when he arrived at his destination, a fancy wooden door with a room number on it. He looked over to see a sign standing up on the floor with the words 'Vocaloid Auditions' neatly written in big bold letters.

"Guess this is it..." He took a deep breath. "Well...here I go." Another more deeper breath and he found himself easily sliding the door open and allowed himself inside. "Whoa." A vast and cozy looking room colored with creams, browns and grays came into view. The large window occupying all of the wall on the left faced the rest of the city to give the occupant a clear view of all the hustle and bustle that went on. Looking closely and further out the ocean could be seen with it's calm sparkling waters. "Um...hello?" Mikuo asked as he walked further inside wondering where everyone was. He expected to be met with all the faces that the public freaked the freak out over at seeing but alas, he was alone with only the sounds of the central air system keeping him company. "Hm..." He slowly stepped over to a couch and ran his fingers over the fabric. "Maybe I have the wrong room."

"In here..."

"Huh?" Mikuo jumped slightly at the sound of a young man's voice. He looked around the direction of where the voice came from, a second door that was slightly opened he hadn't noticed the first time came into view.

Mysterious voices coming from rooms with slightly opened doors when there's no one else in the place that everyone should be in? That's a sure fire sign to run away while you still had the chance. But Mikuo found no harm in it afterall; maybe they all could've been in the other room for God knows what reason. His legs decided his choice before his mind could fully register as he began for the door as fast as he could, he didn't wanted to waste anymore precious time towards his audition. "I'm sorry. I didn't see anyone so I thought that-" After opening the door he stopped in the entryway, his bag slipping off from sagging shoulders to create a soft 'thud' once it hit the floor. The sight of Luki laying on the couch without a shirt or any type of top for that matter to display his muscular chest and abs for Mikuo. "Glad to see that you could make it." He said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

It took all of his strength both mentally and physically for Mikuo to not have a nosebleed and faint from blood loss. "U-um..." He looked around, the most confused look on his face. "I-I think that I have the wrong room afterall."

The pink haired male gave a smooth chuckle, shaking his head as he did so. "No no Mikuo. It's the right room I can ensure you that." Closer and closer the pinkette got after he stood up and made his way for the tealette but he just stood there. He wasn't at all afraid or nervous. Confused as fuck, but not afraid or nervous as he wasn't able to peel his eyes off of that toned and hard chest. But before he was able to register it, that same chest was standing but an inch away from him. Close enough to make out the very fine details of those perfectly sculpted muscles; to even touch them if he really wanted to.

And God did he want to. The man had a body that far surpassed any Greek God.

Mikuo's body found itself tilting forward until it connected with Luki's, a delayed squeak of surprise escaping him from the feel. He looked up and found himself being quickly lost in those dark blue eyes. Those eyes asking for something that a simple embrace couldn't satisfy and that made Mikuo's breath hitch. "Luki..." Was all that a combination of his brain and mouth could manage together.

The taller man smirked at this. "Time to audition Mikuo." Leaning down he pressed his lips lightly to Mikuo's ear as his low and husky voice rang into it. "Let me hear that voice of yours..." A hand slowly moving south from it's previous position on the tealette's hip soon grabbed at a clothed buttock, his fingers closing around to give a teasing squeeze.

"A-ah!" Mikuo moaned out loud before his eyes shot open at the sound of the _ding_ from the elevator stopping at his floor and knocking him out of his thoughts. Mikuo blushed flaming crimson at the disgusted look of two passengers, one of those passengers being a woman who glared at Mikuo as she covered her son's eyes. _W-where did they come from?!_

The doors of the elevator finally opened and Mikuo took the opportunity to escape. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" He apologized before dashing out of the car, turning a corner to avoid the passengers watch him run away. "Ugh! Stupid stupid stupid!" He stopped running shortly after, not wanting to tire himself at such an important time. "Haa...haa..." He sighed. "Jeez where is this place? Just get it over with." Mikuo turned his head to look at the room number so he could start his search and noticed the small sign posted to the door that read 'Vocaloid Auditions'.

"Oh..." Standing straight from his slouched position he just stared at the large doors that until now, intimidated him more than he thought it was. A sudden feeling of nausea tried to creep up on him but he shook his head, trying to calm himself down.

"This is it."

"I can do this."

"No worries."

"Just go in, sing, leave and wait."

"Alright."

"Okay. I got this."

After pumping himself up and calming his heart rate Mikuo gulped down some saliva and pulled the door open to walk inside. A long table with eight glasses sitting in front of eight chairs came into view. In each of the eight chairs sat a member of the famous singing group, Vocaloid. Mikuo gulped again as he nervously walked inside, his heart skipping a beat when he found Luki sitting at the end of the table. He, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko, Kamui Gakupo, Gumi, Shion Kaito, Len and Rin Kagamine all greeted the tealette in union. "Hello."

"Um h-hi..." Mikuo greeted. "I'm Mikuo." He couldn't help but act nervous and walked further in until he was standing in front of the table, looking down to avoid Luki's watching him.

"Awe! He's so cute!" Rin said or rather squealed in her high pitched voice.

"Shush sis. You'll make him nervous..." Len scolded his twin sister then gave Mikuo a smile. "Don't listen to her. She often says things that she should just keep to herse-ow!" The pony-tailed blonde clutched his head after suffering from one of Rin's blows.

"Quiet you two!" Luka scolded.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Please don't be nervous." Luki joined in to try and calm Mikuo. "We'd like you to sing a few lines of any of our songs of your choosing. Simple right?"

"Y-yeah..." But Mikuo actually wanted to say no. This was the same guy who barely enjoyed singing in front of his family because he was so timid.

"Great. Please start whenever you're ready." Kaito finally finished after taking a sip of his water. Mikuo nodded his head and took a deep breath. he was hesitant, scared and nervous as all hell but he knew that if he backed down from such a great opportunity that he would regret it for the rest of his life. Another breath to calm down his shaky breathing and he closed his eyes, hiding away his blue orbs and trying to imagine that he was by himself before finally opening his mouth.

_A shooting star drifting across the sky._  
_I make my way across the night as the whole world passes me by._  
_I see you reach out to me somewhere down below._  
_To that voiceless star quietly watching over you._  
_In the shining blue._

Mikuo placed a hand over his heart, feeling more comfortable to sing in front of his judges. Feeling the music naturally flow through him.

_A twinkling star who can only remember when_  
_it made a secret wish and blazed across the sky with them._  
_I'll leave a trail that shines but only fades with time._  
_But dry your eyes my friend._  
_Because this is not the end._  
_For us._

Mikuo stopped his singing after extension of the final note. Though nervous he slowly opened his eyes and saw all eight members stare at him as if he had something on his face. He absentmindedly went to rub his cheek if that was the case. "U-um..." Was all he wanted to say in the silence. That silence was soon broken by Rin's happy voice.

"Whoaa you're pretty talented Mikuo!" After her comment the others had to join and nod their heads in agreement while making little compliments. "Ehem." Gakupo coughed a little loudly so that everyone else knew that he wanted them quiet to could talk."Well Mikuo your voice was certainly one of the more better ones we've heard today." Gakupo started. "We'll be sure to contact you to inform you of the results."

"O-okay."

"Thank-you for auditioning." The group said at different times and Mikuo knew that his time was up. Picking up his shoulder back that had slid onto the floor without realizing it, Mikuo turned around and headed to the door. After he opened it but before exiting he bowed. "Thank-you for having me." Then finally he exited. Instead of walking away and heading home Mikuo couldn't help but lean on the wall next to the door, his heart rushing at sixty miles a minute. He had to catch his breath before he could even think about walking. Jeez he was so nervous during that audition. Several thoughts ran through his head as he allowed the wall to hold him.

Did they like him?

Was there truth behind their compliments?

Did Luki actually like his voice and wasn't just saying that because they were classmates.

"Huh?" The tealette was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a girl walking down the hallway toward him. Soon she was standing in arms length of him and in front of the door. She gave a nod with a smile to Mikuo to which he returned before she walked inside. After closing the door Mikuo found himself closer to the door in a sneaky manner to ease drop. He was curious about his competition and had to know his chances. It was the same series of events as he previously undergone. The greetings, the hitting and the nervous talk until finally they got up to the part that he wanted to hear most - The singing. A moment later the girl began to let her voice be heard and to Mikuo's fear, she sung beautifully. The girl's voice was like pure sugar to his ears as she sung Luka's popular song "Just Be Friends."

For what he felt - felt like ten years that was actually a minute, he peeled his ear from the door with a confidence that had just been shot in the back of the head with a BB gun and started down the hallway to where the elevators were located. Boarding and waiting briefly for it to take him to the first floor, Mikuo exited and made his way for the exit. Before leaving, the sweet and lovely voice of Anne sang through his ears causing him to turn around to regard her.

"Wow that was quick. How you think you did?" She asked curiously.

Mikuo just gave her a shrug. "I...I'm not sure. They said that I was good but this other girl...she came after me and her singing was just so beautiful. I'm not sure if my voice could compete with that." He confessed.

Anne nodded her head. "I see. Well Mikuo I wouldn't worry about that. It's not only about the voice you know. It's also about personality. About connection. Sure the other girl may have had the voice but did she have the character to be apart of the group? I think you'll be fine. Chin up haha." She thrust a fist in the air and laughed after her motivational talk and Mikuo found himself smiling back at her kindness. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind. Good-bye." They exchanged their partings and Mikuo left the building, hands in his pockets as he started down the street to home.

* * *

"So did they call?"

"No."

"How long has it been?"

"Two days."

"Why haven't they called yet?"

"Don't know Miku..."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!"

Mikuo didn't mean to raise his voice (Even though it didn't sound like he did) but Miku was asking him too many questions that he didn't know the answers to. Sure he too was curious of why he hadn't received a call but he wasn't going to question it every second of the day. They teal twins walked up the hill from their school. The day's sessions had finally ended and all of the students were happily chatting away with friends back to their homes. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to annoy you but I'm just so eager to know if you got it. I think I did something illegal to get you that audition. I didn't want it to go to waste you know?"

Mikuo sighed, understanding his twin's reason. "It's okay Miku. I want to know as well." He looked down at the pavement, absentmindedly trying to step further than his shadow. "I just want to know if they chose me or not already. Ugh. This wait is killing me. I was so confident not to long ago but the more I keep waiting, the more I feel like i did all of that for nothing." After speaking the male tealette frowned at the memory of the girl's voice.

Sensing her brother's distress Miku wrapped an arm around her his shoulder and rubbed her palm up and down the fabric of his school uniform. "Don't worry bro I was just freaking out like normally do. We'll just have to wait but I'm sure you did good." She crossed her fingers against his shoulder. "I'll bet on it."

The teal haired boy smiled at his sister and wrapped his own arm around her waist as they both continued walking home. "Thanks Miku."

* * *

The siblings arrived at home a few minutes later, kicking their shoes off and setting their bags on the bamboo flooring, they instantly went for the kitchen in search of food that the school had deprived them of. "Ugh starving. Hey Mikuo want some of that leek stew leftover that we had last night." Miku began to remove the pot from the refrigerator. Mikuo took a seat at the dining table with a relived sigh from the day's work. "Yes please."

"Coming right up!"

As Miku searched through the cabinets for two bowls, a woman with long silky blue hair that stopped at the end of her back walked in. Her eyes were a lovely lilac that fit perfectly with her fair complexion and with the light blue locks that framed her face. She wore a purple floral print knee-length dress but was barefoot that allowed the matching blue nail polish on her toes to be shown. "Hello my precious darlings." She giggled at her greeting and placed her hands on her hips. "What time did you two get home?"

Both Mikuo and Miku swung their heads to the direction of the lady in the entryway and greeted her with a smile. "Hey mom!" Miku went back to her search. "We came home about two minutes ago. We're starving." Mikuo agreed with an 'mhm' while their mother just laughed and walked further into the kitchen. "Well then eat to your heart's content. There's leftovers for days from all the food I make a night." Hanami Hatsune placed a hand down on the table and leaned on her arm. "Oh by he way Mikuo. Someone called the house earlier. It was something about your audition and to call them back as soon as possible." She said as her other hand idly starting curling the strand of hair that sat atop her breast.

Upon hearing those words Miku dropped the silver fork that she held while Mikuo almost chocked on his own saliva. "W-what?" They both nearly yelled in unison.

"U-um yeah. You guys were at school but I told them that I'd give you the message. Maybe you should call them soon before it's to-" Hanami was forceds to stop talking as both of her children dashed out of the room before she could finish her sentence. She blinked a few times in confusion before calling out to them. "You're welcome!" Hanami smiled and pushed herself from the table and walked to the counter to finish the food that Miku had started to make. "Oh those crazy kids. Where do they get all the energy from?" She paused her actions and thought to herself for a moment. "Oh. Me. Haha." She laughed and took out some pepper from the overhead cabinet.

Mikuo and Miku dashed from the kitchen and into the hallway, Mikuo being the winner of their little not-so race and picking it up, punching the numbers in before pressing the send button and shoving it to his ear. Miku pressed herself against her brother as they both listened closely to the ringing. Waiting, waiting and waiting for what felt like an eternity until finally someone answered the phone. "Hello. How may I help you?" Rang a sweet familiar voice into his ears.

"Um. Hello. My name is Mikuo. I was told that this number had called me earlier regarding my audition."

"Oh! Hello Mikuo!" Anne greeted cheerfully into the phone. "Wasn't a long time but still no see. Anyway yes we call you earlier. I have news for you." She said in a rather sad and reluctant voice. Miku pressed closer to him after hearing her tone, giving him a quick squeeze on the shoulder."U-um yes. What is it?" He asked with a clear sign of nervousness. He knew that there efforts would go to waste. The judges were just lying to him about how much they liked his voice. Even if they were being sincere he also knew that - that girl after him had already stolen his chance. Oh reality was such a harsh mistress. Anne paused a for a moment. "Well..."She said finally after a few seconds time and took a breath to give him the news...

...And the answer would change his life from that point on...

"Congratulations. You were chosen to be the new singer of Vocaloid!"

* * *

In case you were a little confused. No, Hanami Hatsune is not their real mother. Just a name that I found on the internet that meant beautiful hehe. If you were wondering where the lyrics were from then they were English translation of Miku Hatsune's song "Strobo Nights." =^. .^=


	4. Song 4: Know Your Group

**A/U:** I think that this is my longest chapter so far which makes me happy and hopefully you guys too. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Family. Friends. Pets. That crazy uncle that everyone has in their family. All gathered to celebrate with Mikuo on his success at actually becoming apart of one of the world's most well-known and loved singing groups. Everyone all pitched in as they brought different dishes of food, various sizes of congratulation presents and different faces of people. "Congratulations Mikuo!"

"I always knew you could do it!"

"This is where your life starts m'friend!"

Soon everyone began dancing and having a jolly old time. Definitely of a place without a hint of sorrow or depression but with all smiles, excitement and laughter...

Or at least that's what went on in the tealette's head...

"Um...Hello?" Rang the sweet voice on the other end. Anne began to question if maybe the server went down and she lost connection with Mikuo. She had said hello for maybe 5 times and still not so much as a peep was heard from the other end. "Hello?"

"H-huh?" Mikuo finally responded after being snapped out of his thoughts. He idly started to wonder if it was healthy for a young teenage boy to have as many thoughts as he did at such random times. "Y-yes. Sorry about that. I'm here." He assured.

Anne sighed into the phone. She was happy to know that the server hadn't gone down or that he hadn't fainted. She was a receptionist of the company for many years now and had given such news for just as long. It wouldn't have surprised her if he did faint considering that had been a common reaction of most. But she preferred to not awkwardly spend the next 5 minutes repeating 'hello' before she finally had to call an ambulance for that person.

"Good. They arranged to have you come in tomorrow on Saturday so as not to disturb your school work and so that you could stay as long as necessary. Instead of the audition room, you will be going to the 8th floor. It's their recording room behind the big double doors at the end of the hall. That's where they also prefer to just relax together. But don't worry, if you are still unsure that you might get lost, it's the hallway where the walls are decorated in their pictures as well as their popular albums."

Mikuo just stood there with the phone barely between his ear and hand as he tried to take in all of the information that Anne was giving him. He couldn't believe it. He was actually being told information that would lead him to his future members...present members. He would be able to sing and get to know all of the Vocaloids with information wasn't more than likely fibbed about in public magazines. He'd be able to be around Rin and Len and Kaito and Luki. Oh Luki. Luki Luki Luki...

"Um hello? Mikuo?" Came Anne's voice again that for a second time has interrupted Mikuo from his daydreaming. He apologized to her before she continued to speak. "I wouldn't expect you to do anything crazy tomorrow. Maybe they'll have you test your voice but I'm sure that most of the time will be spent getting to know one another. Any questions?" She asked.

"N-no..." Came Mikuo's reply. Anne gave a small giggle to his stutter.

"Well then there's nothing more to discuss. We'll be seeing you here tomorrow Mikuo. Say one-ish? Have a great day!" And before Mikuo had time to attempt a farewell she had already hung up. He assumed that she had been backed up with other calls that his daydreaming kept postponing. He pulled the phone from his ear and placed it gently back onto the dock; though, he continued to stare at it's back as if he were waiting for another call. He was still, speechless. Much to his sister's worry.

Miku had pulled away from her brother because she wasn't able to hear that good. Instead, she had been watching Mikuo's reaction the entire time. His lack of emotion had caused a frown to crease her brow. "Mikuo?" She asked with worry evident in her voice.

After a few moments of complete silence Mikuo decided to slowly turn his head to address his sister, the biggest smile that he was able to make that week adorning his face. "I'm the new member of Vocaloid." His voice was soft but it wasn't hard to tell that he was happy. He was scared that if he allowed his voice to raise any higher that his excitement would demolish their house. Luckily, Miku had decided upon herself to destroy their home instead as she pounced her brother into a bear hug. The long haired tealette released a high noted squeal as she shook him back and forth. "Haha Mikuo that's great!" She practically yelled in his ear.

Upon hearing all of the commotion outside of he kitchen that she was occupying, Hanami walked out with a towel drying her hands. "Maybe I should convince your father not to bring back so many sweets on his way home from work. You guys are losing your minds." She laughed and placed the towel on top of the shelf in the hallway. "What's with all of the fuss?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Mom mom we did it! We did it! I mean HE did it! Mikuo was chosen! He's going to be a singer!" Miku shouted and laughed at the same time before Mikuo was able to answer his mother himself. He was turned away because of the direction that Miku had him in but he heard her loud gasp coming from behind him. Soon he heard heavy footsteps running towards him and the click of the phone being pulled off of the receiver.

"Honey this is great news!" She too shouted. Her hands trembled as she tried to punch in the right number and control herself from doing it quickly and more than likely messing up. Hanami had done that once before, it didn't end well. "My goodness we have to call your father and get him home quick! This calls for a celebration!"

Mikuo allowed himself to have damage done to his body by his sister's hug. No one realizes just by looking at her petite frame that she had the strength of G.I Joe on steroids when given the opportunity to use it. But he was to happy to care. He had one step in the right direction that he intended to soon run down.

* * *

Jeez. He might as well had moved into the building as many times as he appeared outside of those doors. It's only been one week and this was his third time back. Perhaps the building had some kind of magnetic pull on short haired teals?

The previous times Mikuo had approached the tall and sturdy piece of metal was with a bag full of intimidation and self-doubt: a feeling of not being good enough for the real world and disappointment of rejection fogging his mind. But now, on this beautiful day that had brought him that wonderful news; he was nervous but a pinch of confidence was enough to allow him to believe that he could pull it off. All of his life he had been told that his voice was amazing, that he was talented, that he should take his chances at going professional.

The motivation did nothing to help him believe in himself.

But here he was, the new voice chosen to be apart of one of the most famous group of singers in Japan. Most importantly he was the voice chosen that would be allowed to sing along side with Luki Megurine. The reason he was in this to begin with. He had to do his best.

He will do his best.

Inhaling a breath of air to be exhaled, one foot stepped out before the other until they found their way inside. Once in, Mikuo took in his surroundings. Strange. Everything appeared the same but the feeling of him being there now was different. Well he did belong there now of course it felt different.

As he finished looking, Mikuo nearly gasped when his eyes came in contact with the body of the old bat who wanted to deny him a right to an audition. Margaret.

She sat at the reception desk with her brow furrowed at the crowd into a mean look. Much different from Anne's face that was the definition of brightness itself. Aw, and he wanted to babble to the blonde in person about how excited he was after finding out that he had gotten the job. But his disappointment in the matter would have to wait. He didn't want Ursela, Mikuo's knew name for Margaret, to see him. Knowing her in the short time that he did, she would make a huge scene about how his name wasn't on the list so he must have hacked the system and that he should no longer be in the building whatsoever.

Which was all very true more or less. But that didn't mean that he wanted to be kicked out after he had finally made it.

So, in a fashion that is often seen in comedies that tried to make their viewers laugh by making their character respond to a situation quite dramatically, the tealette jumped behind a convenient large plant to escape from the plain view area that he was previously at. Staying in his current position Mikuo slowly peaked his head over the edge.

Enemy in sight.

She seemed to have been distracted by a phone call. He hadn't noticed that she had started to chat away while he was re-enacting 007's James Bond. _Poor guy _Mikuo thought to himself. Hm strange, she was...smiling...the hell?

The tealette found himself wondering if it was a personal phone call. A friend? Family? He couldn't have imagined her having a lover. Something about the aura that she gave off told him that she was a daily smart-mouthed and sarcastic woman. Of course he had heard the saying 'There's somebody out there for everybody' but still. Margaret having a lover? He sighed. He wished that Luki was his lover if that was the case...but that was besides the point...

Anyway while the enemy was distracted Mikuo turned to look at his left and found the elevator that had led him to his audition and would lead him to his dream.

Target locked.

Once again he looked over to his right and found that Margaret had turned her rolling chair to now face her computer monitor. His target was in the clear for him to make a mad dash so as not to be spotted by her. One more look at the elevator, the doors had open and people had begun to board. He saw his chance. And took it.

Mikuo sprung to his feet and ran for the metal doors. He didn't care how crazy he looked at that moment. All of the work of those who helped him would have been in vain if he was caught by Margaret and was not able to sing in the group. No. He couldn't lose before he even started.

"Haa!" He gasped. The doors of the elevator were ready to close and he was only half way there. The tealette's life flashed before his eyes. No he was so close! He wasn't out yet. Channeling his inner speed to his feet, Mikuo ran at the speed that even the flash would have been impressed by. Closer and closer. Come on...

As the doors closed to a shut, he had just made it inside after making yet another jump and rolled to a finish. Safe! The crowd in his head mentally cheered at his impressive show and he gave a mental pat on the back for avoiding the eyes of Ursela. Standing up from the floor though, those same cheers died down into a silent pause as crickets sounded throughout the stadium that was his mind. He forgot that there were people already in the elevator. Any regular person would have just waited for the next car to come down. Or taken the stairs if the rush was that necessary. They didn't know the dire situation that would've came if he hadn't acted the way he did. Not that they would understand anyway.

Nervous chuckling would've just had made himself feel more uncomfortable so he decided to look down at his shoes and face the doors. What was it with him and elevators? Were they out to get him along with the people who he had the misfortune of riding with?

He was sure that the security who were watching the car through the camera in the corner of the box were having a jolly old time laughing if they had just finished watching him. Oh how he wished to be eaten up by a hole in the elevator...of course that would lead to him plummeting to his death and the denial of not seeing Luki...never mind he'll take the humiliation.

But luckily that had came to an end when finally his stop had come. He didn't take a hesitant moment to remove himself from the box. Even if it were really the wrong floor he didn't car he'll take the next car. A moment later, the ding of the elevator had sounded before whisking it's remaining passengers away and left him alone. Finally he would take the time to peacefully figure out where he was supposed to go. "She said that their pictures and records should be on the wall." He spoke to himself. As he started down the hallway he felt excited to know that he had went the correct way when he found a record of Kaito's "Knight in Training" hanging on the wall. _Vocaloids here I come._

He walked further down and as he did, became interested in just exactly which labels and pictures they had decided to decorate their walls with. He walked slowly so as not to skip past one. A record of Luka's 'Just Be Friends.' That was Miku's favorite song for about two weeks after her and her boyfriend of three months broke up. The relationship was failing about halfway through the second month so Miku found no heartbreak over it. He remembered how his sister would dance around in her room while singing the lyrics at the top of her lungs. Mikuo smiled at the thought of watching her be so goofy, without Miku noticing his presence of course. G.I Joe on steroids would have presented himself if she had found him watching.

He continued looking. A picture of Rin and Len singing a duet on stage, a record of Gakupo's 'Dancing Samurai.' A picture of the Vocaloids hanging out in what he assumed was the recording room that he was about to enter. A record of Luka and Gumi's 'Happy synthesizer', a picture of Luka and Luki eating icec- wait, what?

Mikuo halted in his movements before abruptly stepping back to the front of the picture. Examining it closer he found that it was a picture of Luka and Luki sitting on a park bench. They both held strawberry waffle-coned ice-cream in their hands as they smiled happily at whoever was taking the picture. The siblings wore stylish average everyday clothes that made them look like the normal people that they were. A fact that was of a different mindset of the people who loved them - their fans and society in general who thought that they were more than normal people.

As Mikuo continued to stare more at the picture, Luka become blurred and unfocused from his field of vision despite sitting beside her brother. It wasn't her that he was interested in, it was her brother after all.

He appeared so natural in the tealette's eyes, a look that Mikuo would love to see more of that wasn't trapped inside of a frame. Bright blue eyes, a handsome smile that held perfect white teeth, pink hair that resembled the color of cotton candy and that he was sure was just as soft as. Oh how he loved everything about him.

A few days later after everyone had become aquainted with each other, Mikuo felt a sense of comfort and belonging when the group had decided to go to the park. A little leisure time together in a calm and fun environment. Mikuo had stuck close to Luki like glue. While everyone had associated themselves with their own task to get the last necessities to make their little park picnic a good one, Mikuo was sitting on the blanket that he and Luki had laid out. Their job was to pick a spot for their picnic and to set out the blanket.

With the task done, the tealette sat on the sheet while Luki had went away to get something. His short clad legs were pulled into his chest and held in place by his arms. He gazed at the passing clouds as he allowed his mind to wander. Oh the past few days with his pink God had been wonderful. Sadly no relationship had been in the making but he was happy to know that they at least had a relationship. They were friends. Best friends in the eyes of some despite there being so little time between when they met and now.

"It's a start." He spoke to himself.

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

Mikuo looked up when the voice that he didn't expect to answer back actually answered back. But to his excitement it was Luki back from wherever he had come from. "O-oh it was nothing. Just talking to myself." He explained as Luki took his seat beside him. He raised an eyebrow at what Luki held. Two ice-cream cones occupied both of his hands. One mint and one strawberry. _Why two cones? Why not two flavors in one cone?_ He wondered. But Mikuo's questions went answered as Luki held the mint one out to him. "Here." The pinkette said simply.

The tealette stared at the cone but he took the one offered to him. How thoughtful. "Thank-you." He spoke his words shyly. Sure it was an ice-cream cone but this was the fist thing out of the few days that they've known each other that Luki gave him something.

"It'll be a some time before the others come back. Might as well has a lick or two." Luki explained with a smile before he took a small lick at the top of the swirl. Well that made sense. He didn't mind relaxing in the park next to Luki while consuming his favorite flavor of the frozen dairy treat. And he did just that as he leaned back on one arm and began licking.

The two sat in comfortable silence, the light sounds of their licking and the distant laughter of playing children sounding through their ears. Mikuo was content, oh how life was good. Never in his life had he thought that he'd be spending his leisure time with the pink God himself. He'll start his first recording next week and their manager had told him how it should start him off big. A little more time with Luki and their relationship would maybe, possibly, hopefully progress into something good. Something better. Something more.

Oh yes...life was good...

"M-Mikuo..." Luki's voice spoke.

"Hm?" The tealette answered. He turned his head to address the other when he hadn't answered back to find Luki staring at him. "W-What happened?" Mikuo stuttered. Seriously? Did he have to stare so hard? It was making him shy and frankly, self-conscious.

After another moment of the other male just looking at him, Mikuo decided to follow the direction of Luki's eyes. He looked lower and lower and gasped when he found the source of Luki's attention. The blue swirl had already begun to melt a blue liquid as it ran down the cone, then his hand to drip steadily into his lap. He hadn't noticed the deformation in his hand as his mind was yet again lost in thought...now he was wet and sticky. The type of wet and sticky that he didn't prefer to be. In front of Luki...

_How smooth Mikuo_ he hissed at himself. "U-um..." He panicked. "Tissue. Tissue, do you have one?" he asked. It was better to hurry and get himself cleaned rather than let it dry on him. At the question, Luki began searching all around himself. Pockets, bag, under the blanket but alas he came up empty. "Sorry." The pinkette apologized. Looking over to the area that he had come back from, Luki found that the truck had driven off to sell in another area of the park. He groaned; should've gotten a tissue beforehand in case of an emergency like this.

Mikuo smiled that he once again apologized for his lack of materials. "That's okay." He raised his messy hand and looked at it. Well, he guessed that he could always lick it off though you're encouraged never to put your hands in your mouth after they've made contact with the outside world, which he had.

Before he had time to make a decision, a blur of pink filled his eyes as Luki leaned closer to him...well to his hand to be exact. Mikuo tilted his head to the side confusedly. "Luki? What's the matte - ah!"

Mikuo jumped as he watched the light pink of Luki's tongue protrude past his lips to slowly lap upwards at a large drop of minty liquid that was stopped from making it's way southward of the cone. Well that was unexpected.

All Mikuo could do was sit and stare as Luki continued on. Lick after lick. Drop after drop. All until most of the melted treat was gone. Mikuo felt some relief after that. He wasn't sure if he was able to take another feel of the other's warm mouth on his skin anymore. But all of that changed when dark blue eyes locked into his; the contact making him blush with his breath hitching. There was something about those eyes. Those eyes that seemed to exert a sense of...lust? Once again Mikuo jumped. That tantalizing tongue had easily slipped it's way between his slender fingers; licking up and down as it scooped up more of the ice-cream. Oh...this was getting pretty erotic. Just watching the pinkette's sensual actions was enough to get him hot let alone feel the hand massage along with it.

Mikuo was tense, confused, what the hell was going on? One second he was enjoying a minty cone with the one he secretly loved and now that secret crush was taking his hand virginity. Hand virginity? Was there even such a thing? Well he figured that there should be some name to call a person who has masterbated with their hand before and - _gah! Not the time Mikuo! Not. The. Time! _He inwardly scolded himself yet again.

He didn't break away eye contact as his companion continued. He had no intentions of pulling away actually. He was in way too deep to have Luki stop it all now, but the other had decided it himself that he would stop as he pulled his mouth away along with the slippery tongue. His hand was definitely cleaned now. Mikuo tried his hardest to suppress a groan of disapproval. That would have been too embarrassing if he had done so.

"You taste pretty good with mint." He commented, his voice low. Mikuo didn't know how to respond to that? How does one respond to another saying how your skin tastes good with your favorite flavor of ice-cream? "I-I do?" Mikuo replied and wanted to smack himself across the face for saying so. _He obviously just said that you tasted good, what was the point of having him restate himself?_

But Luki found no problem in repeating as he said so again with a nod of his head. "Yeah. You do." The pink haired male released Mikuo's ice-cream freed hand and just looked up at the other as said other did the same to him. A few moments of silence passed before the air was broken once again by Luki's voice. "I want to taste more Mikuo."

Wow...that also wasn't expected.

"W-what?" Mikuo stuttered out. It was becoming a normal part of his speaking but he wasn't sure if heard the other male correctly. Luki chuckled at his reaction.

'I said that I want to taste more." And with that, long fingers reached out to take his chin, turning his head to he side to expose a bit of stray ice-cream. Luki licked his lips at the sight. Mikuo presented just what he had wanted as he leaned in and took a swipe of his tongue to the corner of Mikuo's mouth to eat the cream. Mikuo shivered at the contact. His mouth was so close. A little more to the side and he'd be kissing the handsome singer. The thought made Mikuo want to melt right there and be one with his fallen ice-cream.

"Mmm..." Luki moaned softly. "I wonder how the taste of mint on your sweet lips is like." He finished.

Goodness if there was ever a limit of red that a person could turn Mikuo just passed that limit. This was all happening so fast. He just wanted a damn tissue to wipe his fingers. That was all! But on the other hand, he didn't want the other to stop. Luki was practically asking to kiss him and of course that was one of Mikuo's all-time wishes. He'd be a fool to let the moment pass up just because he was a little embarrassed. So...he challenged him.

"W...why don't you find out then?" He asked softly. And this only filled Luki's features with much amusement as that look in his eyes only darkened.

"Oh Mikuo, I fully intend to." And with that, the pinkette leaned in. Closer and closer. Mikuo could feel his warm breath against his lips. Oh so close. The moment he had been waiting for a while now...

And then there it was. His lips. His lips was on Mikuo's. Faintly but it was there. Strange...he felt stiff. The pink singer's mouth always looked so soft and inviting. Especally when he got to look at him in person. Oh but he didn't care. He was finally kissing his most beloved person...

"Um...what are you doing?"

Cue the broken record that always sounds when a blissful moment has been perfectly ruined by another. Mikuo's eyes shot open and he jumped at the voice. Quickly, his head shot to his right. Nobody there. To his left? And there she was. Luka Megurine stood in the hallway mere inches away from the tealette, her arms crossed with an expression of bewilderment etched across her face. Mikuo could only stare at her in complete and utter shock and surprise. Luki? Where was Luki? And the park?...his ice-cream? Quickly Mikuo looked around for the answer to his questions. He looked in front of him and there was the picture. The picture taken of Luka and Luki in the park and eating ice-cream. Upon further examination, over Luki's face was the faint moisture residue in the shape of lips.

His face dropped eight stories from his current position and hit rock bottom. _No I didn't..._

Oh yes he did. Once again he let his thoughts get the best of him and allowed to imagine himself in the place of Luka with Luki at the park. Even worse, he imagined himself kissing Luki which turned out to be him actually kissing Luki's picture behind the glass. And as if things couldn't get any more worse, his sister. His freaking sister of all people had caught him in the act. He just couldn't win...at all...

He hadn't the necessary blood cells to his face to blush in utter humiliation. So he preferred to just stand there and say nothing. Luka chose to do the same...

(Silence)

(Silence)

(Silence)

"...Um...we've been expecting you Mikuo. It's been a little since you were supposed to be here so I was going to come down to find your whereabouts." It was easy to tell that she was just as uncomfortable as he was. Why wouldn't she, her brother's picture was orally raped by another male. _I'd feel awkward too_...He admitted. Though he wished that she didn't leave the safety of the room to find him. Would've saved both of them a bit of their mental state. Mikuo finally cleared his throat. He'd make sure to make it up to the female pinkette later in any way that he could.

"Sorry that I kept you guys waiting. I-It's been an adventure on the way here."

Luka smiled at him. She seemed to have been trying to suppress a giggle as she covered her mouth with her hand that was previously crossed over the other. "I see. Well you're here now. Please, come in. Me and the others have been waiting for you." Luka walked back to the doors of the studio and opened one of them, stepping to the side and leaving it open to kindly allow Mikuo through first.

Mikuo felt some relief that his crush's sister was able to feel comfortable around him again. Looking at the opened door by Luka's hand to welcome him in, he smiled brightly and started toward her. "Okay!"

* * *

Walking past the door held out for him, Mikuo progressed into the recording room. The place was very...big. Weren't recording rooms normally small?

Opposite the wall that they were entering through was a rectangular shaped glass window that gave sight to an empty room, on the opposite side only held a few stools and hanging as well as stand up mics. To the left of where they were standing was a black and light brown accent wall that seemed to add a unique feeling to the design. Yellow lighting illuminated the room to reveal a black couch that was placed against the wall opposite of the window. Mikuo was sure it was in case other's wanted to relax and view the artist as they did whatever musical talent they had. Finally a complicated machine filled with gadgets and gizmos, buttons and switches and lights of sorts that was placed under the glass window. Mikuo also assumed that that's where the producer would make any little changes to the music as the artist went along to make the song a bit more tasteful. There was another door in the room across from where he was standing but wasn't sure where it led.

He hadn't noticed that a short haired brunette woman was sitting in a chair that was situated in front of said equipment. She wore a short skirt that matched her red sleeveless shirt that exposed much of her toned stomach. The top also did little to cover her breasts as the top half of her large mounds peaked up to expose themselves for all to see. Jeez and he thought that Luka's were enormous. She also wore soft brown boots that stopped before her knees.

She smiled lazily with a can of sake in hand. _Was that even allowed?_ He wondered.

"Heellooo." She stretched the greeting, placing her beverage down and extending the hand out to Mikuo. "I'm Meiko. Me-eiko Sak-*Hic*-e."

Mikuo looked at the singer's state, glancing down to find six other cans of sake sloppily laying by her feet. He could only guess that she had gotten herself tipsy. He guessed that those parts of the magazines were correct. There was an article written that he read a year ago about Meiko and her 'drinking problem'. But the tealette smiled and reached out his own hand to grab her's. "Hi. It's nice to meet you again. My name is Miku-ah!" Before he could finish his sentence, he was abruptly yanked by the arm into the busty woman's body. Meiko held him close in a tight grip with Mikuo's cheek pressed against her warm bosom. She laid her head on top of Mikuo's fluffy blue as she cradled it.

"Mikua? I thought your name was Mikuo? Hehe you have a funny name for a guy." The brunette giggled, another 'hic' escaping past her lips. Ugh he could practically smell the alcohal in her breath.

Luka rolled her eyes at the scene. "Meiko, his name IS Mikuo." She shook her head and sighed. "Honestly you drink way too much sometimes. Let go of him before you scare him away." The pinkette reached out and wrapped her arms around Mikuo's torso. With a hard tug she was able to pry Mikuo out of the clutches of the drunken Meiko, much to her protest. He stumbled as he tried to regain composure and sighed when he found that his appearance hadn't been messed up from the assault. But a light blush had found it's way to his cheeks. He hadn't been that close to breasts since Miku forced him into a head lock and started to noogie it.

"Aw, you're no fun Meg."

Luka once again rolled her eyes but this time it was toward the name. Meg. It was a nickname that Meiko only ever called her when she was drunk; a shortened version of her last name that the brunette once described as sounding 'Cooler than that girly name, Luka.'

"Yeah yeah. Anyway Meiko I'm gonna re-introduce him to the others. Talk to you later."

"Mhm."

Luka opened the other door that led into the connected hallway of the studio. Looking over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her, she silently told the tealette to follow suit. Mikuo nodded and walked behind her after giving the tipsy brunette a nod of the head. _Hm. I wonder if they're not on good terms._

As if reading his mind, she began to speak. "Sorry if I seemed a bit rude back there. I hate that she drinks, well at least that she does it so much. She's like family. It makes me a little angry sometimes that she doesn't realize that she's not only hurting herself with all of that alcohol, but she's hurting us as well every time a damn paparazzi catches her like that. Oh..." The pinkett stopped walking and turned around. "Can you not tell anyone on the outside about this please? It's bad enough that our fans know about it but she's been scolded by out manager already. He finds out that she's been ignoring him and continues to drink then I don't know what might happen. Sorry, I'm like the mother of this group. I look after everyone and smack them over the head when it's necessary." She explained with a smile. Mikuo nodded.

Luka just didn't want her friend to get hurt in any way and that made Mikuo happy to know that she was a good friend. Continuing down the short hallway, another door was opened to enter the Vocaloid lounge area. Once again the design appeared stylish and tasteful. The walls were painted a light cream with some also being decorated with horizontal chocolate brown stripes. A large black plasma screened T.V. sat on the wall between two large windows. In the middle sat a large circular gray couch with red circular pillows for a splash of color that matched the one red accent wall of the room. Other items such as plants, seating, instruments and a mini bar (That held non-alcoholic drinks) decorated the room and gave it a comfortable and fun feel. No wonder they relaxed here.

A girl and a boy, both with blonde hair sat in front of the television. They paid no mind to the comfortable looking couch and decided to prefer a spot on the floor. Both held a Playstation 3 controller in their hands as their thumbs mashed violently at the buttons to make their virtual characters on screen move, fight and whatever other will that they had over them.

Twins, though they showed feminine and masculine differences, it was easy to tell that they egg had split for those two. From the looks of it, they embraced the fact by dressing up identical to each other. Both wore black shorts (his were long and hers were short), wore white shirts with neck wear (he wore a tie and she wore a scarf), and everything else was the same as far as arm, leg and foot wear went with the colors of black, white and yellow. The only difference was that while she decided to let her hair down with only a bow to decorate her head, he tied his hair into a neat ponytail at the back of his head.

"Hey you two. He's here." Luka's voice called out to the teenagers but they didn't respond . Too entranced by the multi-colored flashes of fighting men and women, they hadn't heard her speak. Much to her annoyance as she huffed out a breath of air. "Hellooo?" She tried again but was only answered by the grunts of a fictional character taking damage by a blow. God, kids and their video-games these days.

"That's not going to work."

Both Mikuo and Luka looked to their right to find a man standing beside Luka. He was stood taller than both of them and wore a simple outfit compared to the others. A long white coat with a blue deigned that matched the color of his short hair decorated the fabric. The clothing was long enough to fall pass his knees and cover most of his brown pants under it. A single yellow strip on both legs were designed on the sides. He wore white shoes with a blue and yellow design that matched with his whole outfit. Finally he wore a blue scarf of the same shade around his neck. Good thing he was tall of else the scarf would have probably been long enough to touch the ground. He watched the siblings play as he nursed a cup of vanilla ice-cream with a plastic spoon, the container half empty.

"I already tried to talk to them earlier to ask if they knew when Gakupo was going to come back." He sighed with a defeated look. "I had to get another cup of ice-cream for doing so."

Luka faceplamed. "Ugh. Everybody is just having a free-for-all because there's no real work to do." She removed the hand from her face and began walking for the two. Once by them, the pinkette stood in front of the screen with her hands on her hips and stared down at them. Then and only then had they noticed her.

"Hey Luka..." Rin started.

"What's up?" Len finished. Blonde heads bobbed up, down and sideways to try and get a better look at the screen with the pink wall in the way. "Hey Luka...do you think that maybe you can move to the side? You're blocking the the way and we're trying to play a game." Len asked in a somewhat monotone voice as he tried to focus more on his playing.

Luka threatened to have an aneurysm as an annoyed vain bulged against her forehead. _No shit you're trying to play a game!_ Her inner meaner self yelled with a pitch fork in hand.

The busty pinkette said nothing. Instead, she politely stepped out of the way, slowly bent over to get to the console in arm's reach, and gently pulled the plug from the outlet that gave the Playstation life to leave behind a black and screen in it's will. Actions did speak louder than words...

"Aaaah!" Two tones of voices screamed in unison. Luka stood from her position and turned around to find her two co-singers staring at the empty screen in complete and utter horror. "What did you do that for?!" They cried. Luka was satisfied with her actions and slide her hands together as if trying to remove dirt from them. She had their full attention now.

"Maybe if you two just paused the game for a moment and then turned around so that you could meet Mikuo again, the game wouldn't have had to go like that."

Upon hearing his name, Rin and Len turned their heads around to find the lighter and darker blue haired males standing beside each other. "Oh." They both said. Though they were disappointed by their tied game loss, they contributed to the decision of choosing the tealette as their new member so decided that it was only right to show him a warm welcome. They both rose from their spots on the floor and wiped their hands on their shorts of the sweat and dirt. "Hi I'm Len." The blonde boy greeted, he extended his hand which Mikuo nicely took and they shook.

"I'm Rin." The blonde girl greeted afterwards, her and Mikuo also shook hands. "Sorry about that. I had to show this one here who the true master of fighting games was." She pointed to herself to which Len rolled his eyes with a 'yeah right', to which Rin punched him over the head for doing so to which Len groaned in pain as he clutched his head. Mikuo couldn't help but laugh a little at the violent yet cute behavior of their relationship. They seemed like that had a good one. Something similar to his relationship with Miku.

Kaito released a soft chuckle as well after taking another scoop of the treat. "Well then, now that the T.V. is finally unoccupied I think i'm gonna watch a movie." He smiled at everyone and started for the couch. Hearing the words 'T.V.' and 'watch' coming out of Kaito's mouth made an evil glint shine in the eyes of the twins. "No! It's ours!" They cried out and made a mad dash to Kaito. Len slid against the floor as Rin jumped with the combined power to tackle the blue haired man to the ground. It worked. "Ours!" They yelled again as they then began to immobilize Kaito with hits.

"My ice-cream! Please not my ice-cream! NOOO!"

Mikuo's smile plunged into a frown at the sight. Poor guy, all he wanted to do was watch some T.V...

Luka placed a hand on the tealette's shoulder. "Don't worry about him. It's always been like this. No point getting involved, you'll just make matters worse." She removed the hand then tapped a finger against her chin. "But if they bring in the road roller again then it would be best to call one of us. But that rarely happens so don't worry. Come, Gakupo and Gumi are still out so there's still one more person to meet for now." She smiled and pulled away to walk to the other side of the room. Mikuo followed her again and with each passing step his heart beat grew stronger and stronger.

There was only one more member of the group, as far as he knew, and he was sure that he knew who it was.

They both stopped at a door and Luka gave a little knock. "Hey are you in there?" She asked.

"Yeah come in." A man's voice called from the other side. Mikuo gulped, his mouth was getting dry.

Luka did as was told by the voice and turned the knob before pushing the door open. Further and further the wood opened up to reveal a small room filled with many clothes and boxes of sorts and the one thing that Mikuo was only able to focus on, Luki. His outfit had many similarities to Luka. Kinda like the same thing between Rin and Len. In fact, everything about their outfits were the same, only difference was that instead of thigh highs and a skirt like Luka wore, Luki wore black pants with the yellow design on the side. But despite being almost identical; to Mikuo, Luki stood out from the rest of the members which included his sister in so many ways.

_Please don't faint, please don't faint, please don't faint..._ He chanted in his head. Luki had to be the most gorgeous looking man in the world. He just simply had to be. Those arms, that face, that voice, his body. Mikuo touched his lip to make sure he wasn't gaping at the singer...or drooling.

"Hey bro. You remember Mikuo right? I was just properly introducing him to everyone." Luka explained herself. Luki smiled at Mikuo and walked to the door where both of them stood at; he held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Luki." he spoke playfully as if they hadn't met before. Mikuo blushed at the behavior. Playful Luki? He didn't think that he'd get to see that side of him this early...oh happy day!

"H-hi, my name is Mikuo." Steadying out a breath and happy that his hands haven't turned clammy, Mikuo took the hand and shook it. He blushed further. Luki had such a strong and firm grip, yet gentle and kind. Oh how he sent his blood rushing in happy turmoil. Soon the shake was over and Luki withdrew his hand to his side again. Now that introductions were over Luka chimed back in. "Phew. Now that that's done. What in the world are you looking for in here?" She asked.

Luki shrugged. "Gumi asked me to look for her goggles while she and Gakupo were away. She said that the last time she saw them that they were in here. Can't find them though." He sighed. "I bet Gakupo took them to mess with her. Little does he know that he's messing with me too because I'm in here."

Luka giggled and patted her brother's back. "I wouldn't put it passed him. Those two have such a nice relationship together. He's probably had it with him the entire time."

Oh that's new? Mikuo didn't know that Gakupo and Gumi were dating. The press completely missed that information. The tealette smiled. Of course he didn't know them personally but he supposed that they looked good together. It would certainly explain Gakupo's "Duke of Venomania." Giving one more little laugh, the siblings turned their attention back to the only blue in the room.

"Anyway I looked all over in here. Let's go to the other room." Luki suggested and the other two agreed as they followed each other out of the room and back into the lounge area where they found Rin and Len back to vigorously mashing buttons for their game, Kaito laying with his face against the floor with a shredded ice-cream cup sitting in a puddle of white, and a knocked out cold Meiko sloppily laying on the couch. The three members blinked at the scene but decided to say nothing. Guess this was an average everyday for the group when there was nothing to be done Mikuo assumed.

"Um...anyway." Luki started. "How long have you been singing?" He asked.

_Ooh a question!_ "We-well since I was a child. But I never really liked singing in front of other's. I never thought that I was good enough."

Luki raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Really? How'd you come to try out for Vocaloid then?"

Mikuo froze at the second question. It's because ever since your debut into Vocaloid, I fell more and more in love with you with each passing day. So much, that I couldn't stand being away from you any longer. It's you! You're the reason why I auditioned!...

_Like hell I'll say that!_

Sure it was the truth but he had no intentions in confessing his undying love for the pink male without finding out if there was even a pinch of attraction back. He scrambled his mind for an answer. Any answer! Something that made sense!

"M-my sister made me. Yeah. My sister, Miku, she knew how much I wanted to become a singer so she gave me the courage to sign up!" He explained. Hey, it wasn't a lie. Miku was the one to force sneak his name onto that list. So in a way she did make him.

Luki nodded his head at the answer. "I see. Well I think that you should have more faith in yourself now Mikuo. You really do have a beautiful voice."

_Ooh ooh a compliment! _And once again that cute blush returned to adorn his cheek ten fold. Luki Megurine complimented on his voice. He called it beautiful. He had never felt so encouraged to hear such a compliment from anyone else until now. Oh how he loved this man. There was only one more step to complete and that was to get close to him. Get to know him better, hang out, become his friend. And hopefully, if the constellations shined in his favor, his feelings would be returned by the pinkette and from then on, they could create a relationship and build on a healthy and happy romance. It would take time. That's all he needed was time. He's been patient so far, he could wait a bit longer. However long it took. He could wait.

"T-thank-you Luk-"

"We're back everyone!"

"Huh?"

Everyone looked toward the door where the voice came from to find a green haired girl and purple haired man. The girl wore an orange vest with a light yellow collar, a light yellow tank top underneath. The tank top disappeared underneath the frilly orange, yellow and white skirt she wore that was tied to her waist by a mint colored belt. A red garter decorated her left thigh and she wore white boots with mint colored cuffs that matched her belt and the button that kept her vest together. She also wore white shirt cuffs on her wrists with matching neck wear adorned with a red jewel in the center. Her bangs grew long at the side of her face while she cut the back of her hair short.

The man wore a white long sleeved jacket, the sleeves decorated with a zig-zag purple design and an aqua outlining around the purple. A purple rope that matched his hair color tied the bottoms of the outfit to his waist to keep them in place. The pants stopped around his knees to give sight to the black boots with a blue stripe that he wore on his feet. He wore a complex looking...whatever on his torso that Mikuo couldn't begin to describe what it exactly was. Further inspection showed the top that he wore seemed to be attached to his boots once Mikuo saw the same design on his hip. A body suit maybe? It certainly was the fanciest out of everyone's that he's seen. His long hair was tied into three sections, one for the ponytail located at the back o his head and two for his long side bangs that held ties towards the end of the purple trail.

"Gakupo. Gumi. Welcome back." Everyone greeted except for Meiko because she was obviously sleeping. After saying 'hi' himself, Gakupo walked further into the room to take a spot on the couch beside the passed out Meiko; moving her feet to plop onto the floor to make more room for himself. Sure there was much room on the spacious couch but she was sleeping on HIS spot of the couch. He had the right to disturb her.

Gumi looked around the room until her eyes found Luki's. She smiled brightly and with one loud yell of his name, bolted for him. Across the room she dashed until she was close enough to wrap her arms around the pink males neck. Luki returned her embrace by wrapping his arms around her waist. "I missed you!"

Luki chuckled at her energetic behavior."I missed you too."

Mikuo smiled at the sight. Gumi and Gakupo must have been out for a while for the girl to miss everyone this much. The fact that she ran for Luki first probably meant that they were good friends. Gumi and Luka were on very good terms so he could only assume that Luki and Gumi would have just as good of a relationship. _They certainly get along pretty we-..._

Mikuo stopped talking to himself. His eyes grew wide and he was sure that his skin became much paler as he watched as Gumi pressed her lips to Luki's. The two closed their eyes as if relishing the moment, arms still around each others body and making no effort to pull away from both parties. Their lips lingered making any thoughts of this being some kind of foreign greeting disappear into a deep and dark whole in the earth.

_W...what..._

* * *

Stay tuned for the next update. Sorry that I update at spaces at a time but the story sha'll continue on! Hehe. Hey question time! Who's your favorite Vocaloid character? I don't just mean in my story, I mean in general. Tell me in your reviews if you can. I'd love to know. Anyways, bai-bai =^. .^=


End file.
